game of thrones stadium thunder
by telegram ec3
Summary: a man s freedom is robbed from him and he has no choice but to take it back
1. Chapter 1

aryn looked at the armor on his body the symbol of the lost legion permanently etched in the metal chest plate

the moon gleaming off the armor l

he was snapped out of the trance with a slap to the back

Fucking damn it aryn are you trying to get us killed

they were on the roof of a building overlooking a brothel

the night was in full swing with the girls outside acting as seductive as they could

the man was enzo a fellow soldier of the legion and brother in arms

aryn currently was having trouble looking for yezzan and not staring at the womens breasts

relax enzo we`re far enough away they cant hear us

thats what jyn said and they`re still scrubbing bits of him off the stones in the street

we`re lost legion remember fight for freedom and the preservation of society and all that horseshit

then they saw the man they have been looking for

the master known as Yezzan zo Qaggaz

he wore the usual master robes with a slight modification a green stripe to symbolise his being the head of a great family

theres the bastard aryn said

you really think he`s involved with the Ghiscari enzo said

maybe maybe not

They watched as he exited the brothel wreeking of wine and hooch

from the roof they had the perfect view of all the rable

he`s lit isn`t he aryn said

very enzo said

well then time to earn that gold aryn leaped over to the opposite roof of their position

he grabbed the roof as he leaped the tiles came loose but he didnt slip he held onto the roof

barely holding on he looks out into the city of yunkai admireing its majesty from the view

enzo went down to the street to tail the man from the back alleys

they follow him through the city until he reaches a temple pyramid with a golden harpie in the center

he enters the temple and closes the door

aryn watches from the rooftop and sees enzo signaling from the street and drops to the ground

he approaches enzo who is crouching under the stairs

ready aryn asks

ready enzo says

they run up the stairs

aryn opens the door up only a crack to survey the room

what do you see enzo asks

pure black

aryn opens the door all the way with a large screech

well that shouldn`t attract attention

shut up aryn says

well yezzan where did you go aryn says

they light two torches the room fills with light it is covered in paintings of the seven gods from the light of the seventh

aryn stared at them and wondered why people were willing to kill for them

they stare at them in the orange glow of the torches

enzo quickly makes a star symbol over his chest

aryn notices this

never took you for the religious type

without the seven we are nothing

as long as you dont go burning people to honor the lord of light

ha ha enzo says

lets just focus on finding the bastard sooner we get this done the sooner we get payed aryn said

they continue into the temple down a hallway

you know you never told me how kira is doing aryn asked

shes fine we`re thinking of having a baby

good for you two

they hear talking up a head

is it ready

yes

good now for the others

as they approach the room the talking stops

they draw their swords and douse the torches and quietly step ever closer to the room

they enter its a two story room with rails on the level above them and see nothing close to yezzan nothing but the light yellow of the walls in the temple

where the fuck did he go

enzo just stands there transfixed on the level above them staring blankly like the ghost of a dead man

aryn looks up too and his face goes slack with horror

men in harpy masks staring down at them about 20 of them

utterly emotionless just staring like monsters out of a dream

it doesnt last long they begin jumping down to their level swords drawn and intent to use them

aryn and enzo ready into battle stances

aryn looks into the approaching horde and screams and charges them clear into the frey

 **aryn`s pov end of prologue**

a man is beating me with some sort of hammer a ballpoint maybe all i know is it hurts like hell

he`s been trying for hours

then he lands a massive blow to the side of my head it forces me into a leaning position i spit out blood and begin to breath heavily

i look down at the cuts to my bare chest and abdomen some gushing blood like a river

if it wasnt for this damn chair another blow interrupts that thought

my attacker steps out of the shadows and under the pale moon skylight he has me under

tough fucker arent you he smiles good you ought to make this more fun

i pick my head up to look at him

hes a bulky man in his mid twenties like me but he clearly has some westerosi lineage and wearing butchers clothes

now who hired you bastards

I spit blood on his feet

i barely have to brace before the quick succession of blows hit

first to the left side then the right then the left i can hear the echo of the sick packing sound of something hard hitting flesh each time it makes impact i can feel dents forming in my skull

then as he hits me in the right side of my face i hear a loud wet sound like a small pop and liquid running down my face i feel a slight feeling of dread and immeasurable pain when i form a guess as to what just happened

i close my left eye and try using my right eye i see only blackness

the man gets on one knee and looks in wonder well fuck my sister your damn eye just kinda crushed in on itself i didnt know that could happen to someone

you sick fuck i yell

now aryn you know better than to antagonize the ones with the power

i look over and see yezzan with that triumphant smirk on his face of every master as he dominates his peers

he`s holding a bag

it looks heavy

i have a present for you he says

he walks in front of me and emptys it

enzos head falls out with a thud on the ground

i dont even have the words at the moment im struggling to even process what has happened

i take it ones sign at a time

enzo is dead

i have lost my left no right eye

and i am soon to die by this mans cruelty and insanity

the torturer grabs a poker from his table of tools

he then places it in a nearby fire

yezzan grabs my head so he can look me straight in the eyes

you know arryn it`s amazing what gold can do honestly mothers would strangle their children for enough of it

get to the damn point i say

as a testament to my theory i offered your supposed brothers in arms quite a sum and the craziest thing happened they sold you to me

my eye widens

now now you really should be honored you weren`t cheap and now since you are my property and in a degree my investment i intend to get my moneys worth out of you

the torturer grabs the prod out of the fire glowing bright red

yezzan holds my neck upward

and i feel the intense burning that only a slave can know in yunkai as it pushes into my chest

my vision gets blurry a sign i am on the edge of unconsciousness

tomorrow we see what you are made of when you go into the pits he says with a wicked look in his eyes

then a final hammer blow knocks me clear out


	2. Chapter 2

i begin to regain consciouseness and the first thing i notice is sand

sand all over my face

i feel the right side of my face and feel gauze wrapped around the area where my eye was

i`m face down on the ground in some cage stripped down to nothing but my trousers and shirt both with cuts in them from the night before

i sit up and i hear distant screaming

i realize that i am in a gladiator holding pen i see a bucket in the corner which i guess is my bathroom. i see a gate where they open it up to let competitors out into the arena it is part of my cage

i look to my left and see two men fighting in a pit with men cheering up in the stadium

they`re surrounded by four other fighter corpses

they must have fought each other to the death

i slowly get up to my feet a bit dizzy from the events of the night

i lean in to examine the fight both men have swords and not much else

both have no armor and obviously are inexperienced in battle

they have no technique they`re just randomely hacking away at each other

good you`re awake

if i had my right eye i would have seen him he was leaning in the corner just outside my cage by the exit to the halls

yezzan says well that was entertaining fun for the night

he sighs but nothing beats the company of a woman with the tits of a whore and the cunt of a virgin

you know aryn i really wish it hadn`t come to this i really do but you and your friend knew the risks when you play the game what was his name emmo echo

enzo i say

yezzan snaps his fingers that`s it

what do you want

nothing really just came down to watch the fights from ground level for a minute

if you ask me you have the best seat in the house

you can just sit and watch as the fight progresses beautiful isn`t it

then one of the fighters plunges his sword into the others throat

he yanks the sword out and blood spews from the hole

as the man drops to his knees desperately clutching the wound trying to keep the blood in to no avail he rears with his sword and chops his head clear off the head flies into the gate to aryn`s cage

the man puts his hands up in the air to enjoy his victory

yeah beautiful i say with a look of disgust on my face i didn`t realize i made

oh what do you know do you even know what city you are in right now

now that i think about it it doesn`t look much like yunkai

where am i

he just stares into the distance you`ll never know

like i said aryn with enough gold

i watch as two men carry away the body and head

a horn blares and the gate opens

well i think that`s your que yezzan says

i have no choice i have to fight if i don`t i will die

at least i can earn back my freedom

i can`t believe that was my thought that was just in my mind when did i put my own safety above that of others

well i suppose thats just a lie we tell ourselves to make it all seem right like we would somehow be above it all but when the cards are down but take away all the knowledge and weapons we are just animals and animals go by natural instinct and instinct is to survive at all costs

i rush out into the arena unsure of what will happen next will i die will i win i force those thoughts out and focus on the simple goal ahead of me survive

i quickly take in my surroundings

five other men have entered the arena

for a split second we all look at each other

then it comes to an end and we each rush for weapons

the crowd provides weapons to the fighters

three men are holding weapons for me a mace a sword and a dagger

i consider each option the mace has power but i need speed and the dagger doesn`t have enough power to take down men before they crowd me and the sword is rusted and dented

the quality of the weapons is not what i am used to in the lost legion all the swords were sharpened and top of the line these are dull and rusted

i grab the sword

and turn around to just barely avoid the sword it goes clear over my head

i duck down and seize my opportunity i plunge my sword into his chest

i take it out to see blood gush from the wound

he staggers backward

i stab him again through the heart

he falls to his knees dead

another man charges toward me

he swings aiming for my head

i block with my sword

his blade inches from my face

i kick him between the legs

at this point i`m like a passenger in my own mind

watching a monster at work

i am commiting savagery i never thought i could do

i take my sword and slash it across his stomach and watch his intestines spill out onto the ground blood mixing with the sand

then the crowd notices me and starts cheering

over in the other end of the arena yezzan is smiling flipping a gold coin again and again watching with anticipation

then another competitor a hulking behemoth grabs the last competitor (other than me) by the throat and starts literally strangleing the life from him

he applies force little by little steadily increasing

i stand there speechless as he makes the man`s head explode first his eyes pop out hanging by tendons in the head then his skull begins to give way the soft cracking i remember from the torture session is much more loud than it was with me a sign that it is about to give and then it pops blood and brains going everywhere

his body falls to the ground just a bit of the lower jaw and neck left

my jaw goes slack with shock

then the lumbering monster turns to me and says little man go pop now you go pop with a grin of pure evil

he charges with surprising speed towards me i try to stab him but he knocks the sword from my hand

he tackles me to the ground he hits like a ton of bricks dropped from the tallest pyramid in meereen

he grabs my neck and begins to squeeze i can barely breathe i look into his eyes on the edge of death and i desperately feel on the ground for anything that can help me

i feel a large rock and think yes

i grab it and hit the monster in the head with it he falls to the side of me and i don`t delay in the chance to change the battle to my advantage

i jump on him and hit him with the rock repeatedly

i dont stop i just keep going scared for my life all the way till the end

i spot some teeth come out and blood spirt out like a geyser from his nose

then he regains his senses and pushes me off of him he gets up and stumbles backward and looks at me

maneater kill maneater hunger for flesh

holy shit he`s a cannibal

i can`t stand the thought of this thing eating my body after i`m dead

i grab my sword from the ground then he charges but this time i`m ready i slide below his feet and stab him in the back of the knee

aaaah he screams

now walking with one dead leg he screams

maneater rip arms off and shove up ass so far man choke

i dont care how much danger i`m in right now i chuckle a little bit on that one

maneater notices this you think this funny

yes i do

maneater turns a shade of red i`ve never seen before

the audience is enraptured watching me and "maneater" battle

maneater fucking kill

he tries to punch me but i duck and circle around to his back he`s strong but not fast

i plunge my sword into his back

i pull out the sword just as maneater turns around

and i swing and cut his arm clear off

he screams with only what sounds like a half lung of air all the while blood spewing from the wound

i guess i pierced a lung when i stabbed him in the back

maneater panicks just staring at the place where his arm used to be and wiggleing his remaining nub of an arm

i figure i should put him out of his misery i plunge my sword clear through his torso even an animal should have a quick end my sword jutting out the side of his body he just looks at me with big sad eyes saying in what he would probably say maneater die now

i withdraw my sword and plunge it into his chest again finishing the maneater for good

the crowd is in stunned silence as the body crashes to the ground with a thud

then a massive barrage of cheering and master`s mourning the loss of what they must have thought as a sure thing bet

i spot yezzan in the stands staring at me with the grin of satisfaction

i can feel the anger raising in my soul as i stare into his eyes

but i can`t do anything right now even if i managed to somehow climb the 15 foot wall and get past the guards and kill him i would be slaughtered by the onslaught of arrows that come next

so i begrudgeingly head back to my cage

when i get back i find fresh water in my cell

i guess he thinks his investment payed off

it has a note from yezzan saying good fight shame enzo wasn`t here to see it btw which stings more betrayal or slavery

i crumple the paper up and throw it into the corner of my cage

i lay down on the floor of the cage and try to go to sleep

i can`t get the images out of my head that man`s guts spilling on the ground and the blood flowing in the arena it`s enough to drive someone mad

but before i spend a night thinking about horror and how much of a monster i am i hear a sharp psst

i lean over to see a slave girl on the outside of my cage

cute brown eyes long hair and nice rack

just my type

i try to be flirty and say hello

she says quickly take this she`s holding a valyrian steel dagger

i just look at her and say is this a joke

she gets angry and says take it now

what the hell is she doing i think

i do and then she says there is going to be a massive slave uprising tonight be ready brother

the masters will be overthrown

i`m speechless wow that`s a lot to process all at once

then there`s the loud stomping of guard steps

i have to go glory to khaleesi breaker of chains and mother of dragons

valar morghulis i say

valar morghulis she says back with a smile

i put my hand up and say wait before i go can i at least have your name

she looks at me and blushes alisha she says and leaves

i read the inscription on the side P B

strange i think

i wonder who this knife belonged to i have a strange feeling it was important somehow

but whatever happens i am now ready i will have my revenge

i will avenge enzo and kill everylast man that gets in my way

i will be redeemed

when i finally get to sleep after great difficulty

my thoughts always drift to how i was in the arena

the sounds always follow me the grinding sound of steel breaking flesh

the light sound of water a waterfall as blood flows from the dead

thankfully my thoughts turn to other things

thinking like that can drive men mad

i dream of a woman by my side in a bed all that connects us is a bit of cloth at the wrists

it sounds strange but even though i can`t see her face i know she`s beautiful me and her just lay there holding each other

it`s not alisha or anyone i know i run my fingers through her brown hair and feel the light touch of her lips on mine

then i wake up to the muffled sounds of a struggle out side my door and i hear the shuffleing of keys and then turning of a lock

i sit up and see the door opening

the slave girl alisha

she`s holding a key ring

she quietly kneels down at my door and places the key into the hole

my cage opens

i ask what now

just up the stairs she says

will you come with me i ask

no she says i have other duties

i dont bother asking what

valar morghulis i say

she just looks at me and says valar morghulis

i walk up the stairs in awkward silence until we reach the exit at the roof of the arena

i emerge onto the roof

i wonder why we are here

she scans the horizon

all seems calm until i see the soldiers just outside the walls legions of them standing in formation

and they`ve come prepared siege weapons catapults mainly

but they`re just standing waiting

it happens all at once

all across the city slaves sneek into master`s bed chambers and stab them to death

guards patrolling the streets watch as sudden hordes of slaves wielding knives spring from around the city`s corners and attack

the markets run red with blood and bodies line the streets

robbers loot bodies and break into homes stealing whatever they can carry like rats feeding on old meat at the back of a butcher`s house

fires light all across the city

it`s chaos

i just watch from the arena stunned

back on my first day in the company they always said we would be the unseen tools of history

i drift back into my memories hoping to find solace

i remember me and enzo

walking through the streets in slavers bay

we were walking in civilians clothes we were fresh from training back then

i remember the smell of cooking meat in the markets as we walked through the corridors

all im saying is if a woman`s not preferably attractive their standards are lower and by design they`re easier to bed

yeah i say back well what if the woman was beautiful but had remarkably low self esteem

no any woman worth half a fucking gold piece knows it

anyway we`re getting off track so you see if you go by the system you can save your money on whores and get the um services for free

you really are a man of wisdom enzo

damn right i am

it`s just around the corner i say

bout damn time lets get this over with

we exit the market to a slave housing area an entire section of the city dedicated to slave storage

it always reminded me of a cage to keep a rabid animal in small isolated where cant get out to disturb anyone

we arrived at a pile of rotting lumber stood up into a barely stable figure about to collapse on itself but not today

i spot two children playing across the street skin and bones probably haven`t eaten in weeks

all i can do is ignore it and look away

it`s what they trained me to do after all

enzo takes a knife from his belt and readies for the next part

he opens the door we walk in silent as thieves

inside it`s not much better everywhere creaked and groaned as you moved along in the house

there`s only a man he`s old and skinny in the next room sitting in a chair eating dinner as far as i can tell it`s just rejected bits of fish and beast eyes and livers and such

he doesn`t see us i sneak up behind him and grab the back of his head and slam it into the table as hard as i can i see blood staining the spot where it made impact his head still in my hand i pull him back and flip him from the chair onto the floor


	3. Chapter 3

As the man lies on the floor bound in rope. I look at the large gash in his head

Me and enzo moved him to another room

so now i`m just stareing at an old man broken

Then he slowly opened his eyes and saw us staring down at him

his eyes went wild and started thrashing wildly like a caged animal.

Enzo kneels down and begins to talk to the old man.

now let me tell you what`s going to happen you are going to tell us where the meeting is or and just stay with me here we hurt you very badly believe me that is the only other option

so which will it be he takes his knife from his hidden holster under his robes and stabs it into the ground rite next to his face

he goes dead silent and nods

i just watch and listen for any unexpected visitors

the man just blurts out fuck you

enzo sighs

Aryn keep watch i have to use my methods of persuasion

I move into the hallway

it`s not until the door closes i begin to hear the screaming it`s not like someone would come slaves were abused all over the city no on cares if you damage property if its worthless

still i cringe at the thoughts of what he`s doing in there

i can hear thick crunching of bones being broken as i can imagine after years of knowing him is no doubt he`s breaking the fingers

enzo has a system of getting people he calls it the carrot or the stick

basically you`re supposed to try the good cop approach by offering something or more likely saying they will be fine afterwards or if that fails you use force torture as it`s more commonly known

meanwhil inside the room

 **Enzo`s pov**

fucking slaves just wont stay down

How many fucking finger nails do i have to pull before they give-

The old man screams and screams gods damn it if he doesn`t shut up

then as the fifth nail breaks off he screams THE docks

I stand up and say thank you

i grab him by the side of his head and pick him up by the hair

i grab my knife from the ground and place it to his throat

 **Aryn`s pov**

I walk into the room hearing the screaming coming to an end

enzo is holding a knife to the neck of the old man

oh shit i think i extend my hand in a hopeless effort to stop him

The old man`s neck bursts open as the blade travels along his neck

my mouth drops to the ground

his body falls

Enzo stands over the body holding the knife

staring at the dead man i tackle enzo to the wall and punch him as hard as i can across the face

He pushes me off of him

what the fuck man

you killed that man i scream at him

I stare into his purple eyes and see the hatred i should have known then and there but i was nieve then he had an overwhelming hatred of all slaves

yeah i did he shouts and you know what you fucking watched me you could have taken charge the minute we walked in that door but you didn't did you

He pushes past me

I stare at the body and hear the door slam shut

I later learned that the information we attained from the old man was the meeting place of a group of slave leaders who were going to organize a massive revolt but thanks to my efforts they were all caught and executed

all the blood on my hands i thought we were doing the greater good but really we were just puppets doing the bidding of rich fat men hiding in the shadows

 **Present day**

the fires burn like lanterns in the night the screams echo in my ears in an infinite loop

Enough staring aryn time to get to work I think

i find the stairs to the streets and silently lean over the corner of the arena entrance to look for guards looking to overcome the slave resistance

It appears i have overestimated the skills of the city guards

a body is lying in the middle of the street with its arms ripped off

Another man is feeling around the body probably looking for coin or other valuables

a guard is in the fetal position desperately clutching at his arm

i cautiously step out of the entryway and step towards the man as i get close i see droplets of blood on the surrounding ground

then i see it the large piece of meet in his lap

a human arm not just any arm his arm

He`s trying desperately to reattach it to his body by pressing it to the socket

I struggle not to vomit secretly i vomit a bit in my mouth once i manage to suppress the feeling i notice a sword shimmering in the moon light closed in the hand

i have to take it this is literally a life or death situation and here i am sitting like a duck in the middle of the biggest revolt in the history of the city of meereen i really have to

I reach out my hand to the hilt of the sword i expect the man to put up some resistance but none comes i put my fingers on his throat i feel for a pulse there is none he must have just died i grab the sword and remove the arm from the bodys grip i delcately remove the first finger by peeling it off the hilt then the next and so on so forth eventually the entire arm falls to the ground as i undo the last finger the arm falls to the ground with a thud

whooh it's finally over

The sword is quite nice jewels encrusted into the hilt gold painted metal poor bastard that owned this must have been a captain

i move on

The rich districts is where yezzan will be that fucker will know the cold steel of my blade

I test the swords by running my thumb across the edge it makes a deep cut

Perfect i think


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note : well well contrary to my belief some people actually give a shit about my writing whether you hate or love this story thank you for reading and please rate and comment seriously i dont even care if you yell racial slurs at me or tell me you are coming to my house to cut my head off**

The rich district once had been a thriving part of the city banners of the rich family estates hanging over the houses proudly as if to say i am here to stay

now it was burning people were being hauled off into the streets and butchered others tried to run from the uprising they didn't make it far banners were being torn down and burned or pissed on

as i ran in the chaos of the death and the rape i had only one goal kill yezzan that was my one and only goal

as i walk down the street i imagine what this street would have looked like when it was in its prime then i spot it the biggest house in the city besides the pyramids with a large harpy on the top

yezzan`s family went back to the original founders of meereen anytime anyone sells anything 10% went to him amazing how easy it is for you not to do anything because you`re family made something

a group of slaves ahead of me charge the house then out of the blue a hail of archer arrows riddle them all they fall to the ground

I spot the archers they are on the top of the gate going to the house under the gate there are guards with swords drawn a total of 5 in all and 2 archers

i duck for cover and hide behind some barrels i glance over the top and see their uniforms lost legion i'd know that armor anywhere i did spend eight years in it after all

shit is every last member in on this i wonder how did i stay with them so long without seeing their true colors

i scan the horizon and search for entry points between the entry guards i can see boxes being loaded into a carriage with anything of value coin, gold statues saphires clearly yezzan intends to keep his wealth wherever he may hide

then a miracle a large hole under the fence just big enough for me to slip under i make a dash across the street dodgeing a few arrows

i make the run and take a minute to catch my breath i slowly crawl under the fence to the inside of the estate.

inside my former comrades are picking up gold and hastily throwing it in boxes and loading them onto the carriages

i make my way to the house in the middle of the courtyard which i get closer to the more enormous it gets

i come to a wall and poke my head over a window sill so i can see inside

inside it is more or less the same except for yezzan and a man i recognize but cant place in the middle of the room argueing

i can only make out certain words like shipment and payment

the unknown man seems to like that word as he says it a lot in their short conversation

now that i can see inside the mansion it is filled with a great many valuable things jewels paintings marble statues mostly of yezzan himself

legion are going through every nook and cranny in the house searching for anything shiny even the damn silverware is being loaded into boxes

the argument between yezzan and the man turns for the worst they start yelling worse than before

they go towards the stairs argueing all the way up and i lose sight of them

i duck my head below the window to process the information

they`re leaving for something i have to get to the upper level

i move toward the corner and lean over so i can see over the corner

the coast is clear no guards on the other side is a lush green garden filled with statues of women made of white marble

No doubt it's unreached territory not enough valuables to justify it being raided yet

i step out and scan the area it reminds me of the arena a bit with its oval shape and no exits

it would be pretty if not for what it stood for but i don't have time to think about these things i have to find a way to get to yezzan

I look around searching for a way in the windows are too noticeable the guards would notice immediately come on aryn there is always a way just find it

The terrace i can get in by the terrace i look up and sure enough there one is never underestimate the unnecessary flamboyance of people with too much money

i slowly make my way to the to the top of the terrace being mindful not to falter and fall to my death when i hear yezzan and the man's argueing get louder so i can hear it even out here

I can only make out certain words from their screams they are speaking westerosi

I tried to learn years ago but it kind of went on the shelf i never could quite get the hang of it

from what i can salvage it's going like this

fuck you

money

son of a whore

I reach the top of the terrace and pull myself up slowly to avoid detection one of those archers along the walls spots me i'm done they can shoot the eye out of a pig from over 30 meters away

Inside is a bedroom clean and new looking exactly what you would expect from someone like yezzan

A loud thumping is approaching the room

Oh shit i think i need a place to hide i don't know how many people are with them

the bed is high off the ground especially made i might be able to squeeze under

the thuds grow ever closer

do or die i think

i dive for the bed i fit from my perspective i can see the lower part of the door clearly along with some chair legs and some tables

the door flies open four people in total i can only see their feet yezzan and the man are present along with 2 guards

again i can only make out certain words

cheap

cunt

snake

all of a sudden the talking stops

i wait a few moments

then droplets of blood fall to the floor

i decide to risk a peek of what is going on by barely moving closer inch by inch until i can see a bit better

yezzan is holding a large dagger with jewels on encrusted on the hilt deep in the mans stomach he twists the knife and yanks it out and stabs again and again yezzan is clenching his teeth hard he really hated him apparently i wonder what is going through his head right now is it the pain or what he should have done or if it was all worth it

In the end it didn't matter he falls to the floor with a loud thud

he's still alive gurgleing blood and spasming on the ground

he leans his head over and spots me through faded vision and blood loss he has found me

i get ready for what any idiot would do in my position i get ready to run

i begin to shimmy my way to the edge of the bed when

yezzan orders the guards to dump the body over the railing

they pick him up by the body and do just that

he is still alive while they do this of course

he lands with a large splat intestines spill out on the stones outside i suppose they were barely held in anyway

yezzan walks over to the edge of the terrace and gazes down at the blood soaked body

Well holy shit that got intense

He spits on the body

He should have left well enough alone and now i got blood all over my fucking robes this is dornish silk you know this shit isn't going to come out

yezzan walks over to the table where a bowl of water is waiting for him

he grabs a handful of water and splashes it on his face washing the blood off of his face but not his hands you can never get it off your hands not truly

I should know

yezzan finishes up

i dont have much time left it's just 2 guards i can take them

using all my strength in a more magnificent fashion than i meant to do at the time i push the bed off of me sending it flying into the air and off to the side with a large thud

all 3 look at me in shock the element of surprise is on my side in the instant it took for the bed to hit the ground i lunge forward and plant my sword into the guards neck blood sprays all over my face

a little gets in my mouth it tastes like old iron i suppress my gag reflex and withdraw my sword and turn to see my second opponent by this time he's gained his bearings ready for a fight

I recognize him i met him a couple of times in between contracts we actually got drunk together one time but that doesn't matter now all he sees is an obstacle in his way

We called him juggernaut because at times it seemed that he could take an inhuman amount of punishment and other reasons like the one i just learned about

his uniform is no different than mine only i didn't have as much customization on my armor as his they were markings of service to the company and by that i mean how many people he has killed for them and how many more he is going to kill for them

he is my height only more bulky

He slams into me with the force of a herd of stallions and pins me to the wall

yezzan runs out screaming angrily

We're out of time light this mother

out in the main room the guards were spreading hay at key points throughout the mansion after they cleaned the place top to bottom then they heard yezzan's screaming and light their torches

meanwhile in the bedroom juggernaut has his hands around my throat choking me out as i gasp for air i desperately search for a way out like in the arena only this time there is no way out

my eyes grow more erratic as my brain slowly uses up its own air supply i cant think straight

i prepare for the end

out of the corner of my eye i can see some sort of glowing coming from the door it rushes into the room

fire

the fire reaches his foot lighting his lower boot aflame  
he screams and lets go of me i slide to the ground gasping for air

the air feels good after being almost choked to death

the moment of victory doesn't last long as he tears off his boot and throws it into a corner

he stares at me

but i am already out of the room i couldn't jump down the terrace i would break my legs and probably die

so i have no choice but to head down the main foyer

when i reach the room it is filled with smoke enough to make you forget where you are

juggernaut screams in the from behind me i have to keep moving

i rush down the steps stumbleing a little due to my inability to see properly

amazingly i make it outside i bust through the double doors of the main entrance just in time to see yezzan on top of a carriage and screaming you may have meereen khaleesi but you will never have my shit

and with that he gives a hand symbol and the driver speeds off through the streets

Frustrated i scream **mother fucker**

then my old friend juggernaut apparently having adopted a stealthy approach kicks me in the back and sends me flying

i land with a large thud

He speaks in a low grumble of a voice like iron scratching metal and says i never liked you

then an arrow hits him square in the chest he stumbles back

then another and another and a barrage hit him

by that point he wasn't a man he was a pin cushion

through gargled blood he utters something i couldn't possibly comprehend and falls

i look over the to the east the sun is rising and i notice something interesting the chaos has stopped

on the edge of the barrier i see second son soldiers lowering their crossbows when they see they're work is done they leave

i just sit there for a while and then i hear a chanting of sorts

what the hell is that it is loud coming from the front gate

on my return trip through the markets i stare at the dead masters bodies and i realize this is really happening the chanting is louder than before i must be close

as i round a corner i see a crowd of slaves throwing their collars on the ground to thing a day ago that would have been a sign of a massive failure in my book

they are shouting one word mhysa over and over again in the middle of them is a woman surrounded by children spreading flowers at her feet

the slaves raise blood soaked hands to her and then it hits me the cold realization

This is the mother of dragons the khaleesi daenerys stormborn of the house targaryen

she actually did it but with someone like her around what does anyone need with me?

 **wow this is super late sorry i hope you enjoyed and please review like i said at the beginning you can say whatever you want**


End file.
